


"No wonder the sky is so grey today; all the blue is in your eyes."

by drowninginchamomiletea, guitar_babe



Series: Me gay bmc bois [22]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chest, Collaboration, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Gonna add all the tags, Hickies, I love guitar_babe with all my heart, Like really really temporarily h a h, M/M, Making Out, See the notes for more deets, Smut, Soulmate AU, Temporarily secret relationship, Thighs, This is a sexual fic so be warned, Woop de fucking do, humor and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitar_babe/pseuds/guitar_babe
Summary: Michael gets some advice from a friend. The situation soon proves itself to be much more than he could've imagined.





	"No wonder the sky is so grey today; all the blue is in your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> SOULMATE AU!!!!!  
> When you realize that you're in love with your soulmate, and that they love you back...  
> If you have blue/grey/purple/otherwise-light-colored eyes: ...you feel light. Lighter than air. You feel giddy. Dizzy. Ecstatic about, yet terrified of, the strength of your love. The only thing that alleviates the terror part of it is being physically close to them.  
> If you have brown eyes: ...you suddenly feel intensely protective of them. You attend to them to make sure they are as happy as can be. You worry about them.  
> If you have hazel/green eyes: ...you can't help but be as physically close to them as possible. You just HAVE to walk along hugging them. And you're really physically loving. Affectionate. Lots of hugging, kissing. Depending on the person, maybe some consensual intimacy.  
> This lasts anywhere from 45 minutes to several hours, and, in rare cases, up to two days.  
> In any case, they’re 500% enamored with each other for the duration.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Note from drowninginchamomiletea: This is a collab with my friend guitar_babe! He wrote the E-rated part and corrected a few details I'd gotten wrong. I wrote the rest of the fic and did some nitpicking on his writing. 
> 
> Note from guitar_babe: I usually beta for people, this is my first time actually writing fic, so please be gentle! We both worked on each other's writing, it was actually really fun. :) I definitely recommend writing with a friend! We probably screamed about this au for a week before writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 5/3/2018: I just noticed that Jeremy's stutter just. Disappears for large portions of the fic. That's fixed up through _"'...oh.'"_ now. I'll do the rest later, I gotta drive home and write my LA paper hhh.   
>  I also fixed a couple formatting glitches from the platform transfer.  
> -dict  
>  ~~P.S., guitar_babe, boi, I'm on your ass about this. Don't edit the posted fic without saying so here. Damn kiddo.~~

“You... You really think I should do it?!”

“Fuck yeah, Headphones! He's totally into you!”

“Are-are you sure, Rich? Cause—”

“If tall-ass is too chicken to make a move, then you have to!”

“If... Okay. Okay, I'll do it.” Michael looked around anxiously. “Uh... How do I start? I'm not... I've never...” He trailed off. The words were there, but it was kinda hard to say 'I’ve never hit on my best friend’ without rethinking existence and shrinking into his hoodie.

“Just start by dropping hints. Nothing too major, just to... Set the right tone.”

“‘Tone?’ What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

Rich threw up his hands exasperatedly, lisp prominent.

“What I'm _saying,_ Headphones, is that you have to make the relationship more _physically intimate._ I swear to god, it _hurts_ to watch you guys talk, there’s so much sexual tension, _christ—”_

“Sh-shut up!” Michael squawked as his face reddened, glancing around again. “Fine, say I'll try what you're saying. How do I start?”

“Compliment him. Not too often or too heavily, but, y’know... You notice him when he looks good. Let him know.”

“But he _always_ looks good!”

“Then drop a flirty line every time you see him! Don't even try to deny that you've looked at pick-up lines before, Mell. I saw you doing it the other day.”

Michael scoffed indignantly.

“Y—!! Mother _fucker!”_

“Jake-fucker, actually. Shit, look alive, man; look who's here,” he added, sharply prodding Michael's shoulder. Michael sat up straight and looked around to see Jeremy approaching.

_Does he look a little more twitchy than usual, or is it just me...?_

“Jeremy! Pull up a bit of grass?”

“Uh— Um, s-sorry, I— N-not that I-I— C-can we just g-go home? I'm— Feeling really anxious...” He whispered the last part self-consciously. He was chewing on his lip and picking at his fingernails, and his brow was furrowed as though it took a concerted effort to speak intelligibly. Michael was on his feet and at Jeremy’s side in what seemed like an instant. He could feel Rich’s eyes on his back as he left, reminding him of what he had just agreed to do.

 

.•∴✬•✩•✬∴•.

 

Michael sat in the mall food court with his favorite human being in the universe. Absentmindedly slurping at his slushie, he gazed at Jeremy, who was scrolling through Twitter on his phone and being stunningly attractive as usual. His earlier anxiety seemed to have faded, which was good.

His freckled nose would scrunch up and he would blink rapidly whenever he saw something funny. His gorgeous blue eyes would widen if he saw something shocking or amazing. His soft, wavy milk-chocolate hair would fall over his eyes a little when he saw something upsetting and hastily scrolled past it.

Rain clattered hard against the room’s vaulted glass ceiling, and after staring at it for a moment, Michael suddenly remembered a pick-up line he’d added to his list. He smiled.

“No wonder the sky is so grey, Jere... All the blue is in your eyes.”

Jeremy looked up at him, humor on his face.

“Nice one, Mike.” A faint hint of pink dusted his cheeks as he abruptly dropped his gaze to the tabletop. _What the heck?! I was— I thought_ I _was supposed to be the one dropping hints!_ He blinked and the faint blush darkened. He'd been doing a good job of keeping his crush under wraps for about a year, but when Michael did stuff like this it _really didn't help._

Meanwhile, Michael felt his smile curl into a smirk.

“Oh, was I not clear? Mm...” After a moment of thought, another line came to him, alongside a powerful impulse to say it. He instantly regretted the words he blurted out. “You make my floppy disk turn into a hard drive.”

 _“Michael.”_ Jeremy shrieked quietly so as not to draw attention to their table. Internally, red lights were flashing and alarms were blaring. He was utterly bewildered, not to mention mortified. _WHAT??_ EXCUSE _ME?! Is... He’s...?! No, there's no question that he’s hitting on me. ...wait, he’s HITTING ON ME!? Oh, god, this has to be another one of his jokes. No one would actually use that as a line..._

After a moment of stewing in his embarrassment, he realized he couldn't just leave Michael with no response. So, ears still aflame and face still painfully hot, he peeked across the table. Michael was leaning forward with his forearms on its surface, staring at a potted plant twenty feet away, face vermillion.

“Y—asshole, d-did you mean th-that?”

It was the first thing to pop out of Jeremy’s mouth, and probably the worst possible thing to say to make the moment even more awkward. Michael looked at him, then down at the table, and nodded.

“O-oh.” _What the heck were you gonna say next, idiot?! Play it off as a joke!_ “I— K-kinda liked it, I mean—” His face went crimson again, seemingly in sync with Michael’s. _NooooooOOOOOOO DAMMIT WHYYYYYY_

They were both silent for a moment.

“Jeremy...”

“Y-yeah...?”

“Are—” He swallowed, looking away. “Are you today's date? C-cause you’re— You’re 10/10.”

Jeremy felt a small implosion occur within his chest, and the moment felt sufficiently removed from reality to give him the courage to say his next words.

“M-Michael?” he whispered.

“...yeah?”

“What d-does it mean if-if—” He broke off.

Michael quietly prompted him.

“I-if what?”

“If I l-like you flirting with me?”

A rush of relief and joy flooded Michael's body and mind, and heat seared across his cheeks.

“Are you serious?”

Jeremy nodded, feeling quite lightheaded and dizzy in the most fantastic way. His heart was racing, and his chest felt warm and tight. He felt like... He was floating?

“M-Michael!” he yelped, on instinct. His hands flew to his chest. _What's happening?!_

Michael blinked and his stunned grin suddenly shifted to a worried frown.

“Jere, are you okay? What can I do— Woah, what—” He tried to tear himself away from Jeremy, but immediately found himself standing beside his friend, tipping his pale face up toward the light.

“Hey—” he was interrupted by Jeremy firmly wrapping his thin arms around his waist. He stared down at the other boy, the worried feeling hovering in his stomach and buzzing in his chest. (Normally he’d be lording the fact that he was momentarily taller than Jeremy, but that was the last thing on his mind at the time.) He rested his hand in the brown curls. “You sure you're okay?”

Nodnod.

“Really, really?”

Nodnodnod.

Silence.

“S’long 's I c'n be c-close t'you,” Jeremy said, muffled by Michael's sweatshirt. “It makes me not be scared.”

“Good— That’s good...” Michael responded, without having to think.

Something crept forward from the depths of his suppressed thoughts, when he'd fantasize about if Jeremy loved him back.

“Isn't this...” he trailed off.

“...what?”

 _“Right!!_ This is what's s'posed to happen when you fall in love with your soulmate! My moms told me about what happened when they fell in love, and it was exactly this!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! You feeling okay?” he quickly added, tipping Jeremy’s head back to check his face for tears or... Whatever? He wasn't sure what he was checking for.

He did notice, between worried thoughts, how _attractive_ Jeremy was.

_Is he still alright? God, I just wanna kiss him... Is he feeling awkward at all? Shit, is he hungry? He’s so skinny... Sometimes I worry about— Well, I ALWAYS worry about whether he's eating enough. Why the heck is he smiling like that? Jesus, he's cute. Is he feeling weird, so he's smiling to break the tension?_

“Is everything okay? You feeling weird? Is it too cold in here? You want my sweatshirt? Is—”

“Sh-shush!” Jeremy giggled, staring giddily up at his soulmate. He giggled again. He giggled, and he couldn't stop. He broke out full-on laughing, still clinging to Michael for dear life. People around them either smiled in comprehension of what was happening or stared in confusion.

“Hey, man, breathe! You can relax! It's alright... It's alright...” Michael traced circles on his boy's back.

“Call me _Jere-Bear._ Heck, c-call me _babe!_ I love you. I love you! You're the b-best! Heehee!! I love you, M-Michael Mell!! My sweetheart! Baby!” he sang.

Even though he knew logically that this was natural, Michael still felt an obnoxious level of concern over the way Jeremy was acting. Having dark eyes was generally considered the 'worst’ of the soulmate effects, due to the worrying it caused in the affected person.

“Are you sure you're—”

 _“Yes._ I'm f- _fine. Fantastic_ , actually. Did I m-mention I love you? More than an-anything or anyone in this world? Because I _do!_ Oh my g- _gosh,_ you love me too, I'm loopy because you  l- _love_ me!” Jeremy stared up at Michael yet again, grinning stupidly.

He suddenly had an idea.

A stupid idea.

A crazy idea.

An idea that he acted on instantly. He shot up and tugged Michael close by his hips. With a slightly stunned look on his face, Jeremy leaned down and kissed Michael full on the mouth.

This was enough to momentarily shock them both out of their altered states. They stared into each other's eyes.

The moment was ended when Jeremy’s face split into an enormous grin and wrapped both arms around one of Michael's. The floaty, balloony feeling hammered in full force. He felt like he could do anything, as long as Michael was there to keep that awful terrified feeling away.

“C’mon! Let’s g-go walk around! Together!”

Michael frowned, barely out of his stunned state after the kiss.

“Sure, but hold on a second. You're acting really weird, you sure you're okay?”

“Yes! Yeah! Heck yeah!” Jeremy squeaked. As he leaned away from Michael to pick up his phone from the table, his stomach twisted with anxiety again. He snatched his phone, shoved it in his pocket, and zoomed back to Michael's side like a magnet. He leaned his head on the shorter boy's shoulder and smiled. _Much better. Holy crap, he's so great._

“Michael?” he said softly.

“Yeah?”

“St-stay close.”

“Of course.”

 

.•∴✬•✩•✬∴•.

 

The two boys sat on the couch (the bean bags were in the wash after an accident with weed and some diet Pepsi) playing Mario Kart, Michael sitting right behind Jeremy with his arms wrapped around the taller boy. Everything was heightened because of the soulmate effect. The tiniest action was worth much, much more than it would have been normally. Occasionally, Jeremy would let out a tiny giggle. His heart felt like a hot air balloon, wild and boundless. Michael, meanwhile, was never quite satisfied that Jeremy was truly happy and comfortable, and kept crashing his kart because he was busy glancing at the other teen.

_He’s so cold. How did I never notice how cold he is all the time?!_

“D’you want my sweatshirt?”

“D-dude... That...” he trailed off, then grinned. “...sounds awesome. C-can I have your shirt, too? Y-you're hot shirtless.”

“No, I'm not,” Michael laughed. “In case you haven't noticed, I'm chubby, which isn't really considered 'hot'—”

“You t-totally are though! I love you... And you're s-sexy as heck. Your weight is c-cuuute... It gives you a g-great butt.” Jeremy drawled, a lovesick look on his face.

Brown eyes rolled in their sockets, even though the added 'I love you’ made him internally keyboard smash and no he wasn't blushing, what are you talking about, stop it.

“Okay, fine, but you're hot, . What’m I gonna do, let you have all the fun?”

“Hmm, well...” At this point, the video game had been paused and forgotten. Jeremy turned around, and his hands started drifting slowly down, toward the hem of Michael's sweatshirt. “I’m n-not really against... The idea. Of having f-fun.” Excited blue eyes stayed locked on equally pleased brown.

“Neither am I,” the brown’s owner breathed. “Actually, that sounds... Awesome.”

“L-like a daydream c-come true, right?” Chilly fingers finally found their destination and slipped into Michael's shirt. There was a tiny intake of breath as they made contact with his back. Jeremy continued speaking. “It's the s-same way for me. It has b-been for a while now.”

Michael had to fight fiercely to prevent himself from just grabbing Jeremy and kissing his brains out. It was certainly a losing battle. _May as well let him know before it happens. Shit, since when was I out of breath?_

“M-Miah,” he said, wheezing slightly, “I’m not sure how long I can hold out like—” He cut himself off, his expression pained and pleading. Jeremy smirked, tracing his hands further up Michael's back. _God DAMMIT, he's just TEASING me now! Oh, fuck it—_ He abruptly pulled the other boy in and pressed a long kiss into his pale neck. He inhaled deeply through his nose as his lips made contact with the skin, and he smelled Jeremy's utterly familiar scent. As he himself was inhaling, he heard and felt Jeremy release a deep, moaning breath that seemed to have been building up for some time. The cold hands and arms were pressed into his skin. His ears were ringing. He heard himself let out a soft hum of contentedness as the kiss gradually became so deep that he was gently biting the skin of Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy felt his body go slack when Michael pulled him forward; despite the teasing, the kiss was a complete surprise. His whole body felt strangely warm, and the floating sensation from earlier returned. He was slightly short of breath; it seemed all the air had gone rushing out of his lungs in that huge, moaning sigh. His arms, which felt limp and numb, were wrapped around Michael. His fingertips were firmly pressed into his best friend's— no, _boyfriend's_ warm back. He felt a gentle bite in the spot where Michael's lips were locked into his skin, and it only served to stimulate his senses further.

Michael finally broke away to breathe.

“Th-that’s more like it,” Jeremy breathed, voice slightly shaky. “You’re s-so _warm.”_ He could feel the heat of Michael's body through their clothes, and his breath was hot against his neck.

Speaking of...

Jeremy felt his shirt collar being gingerly pulled down, and another kiss was gently planted, this time on his collarbone. More hot breath was felt in the same spot a second later. His face felt heated as Michael spoke.

“I’m... Gonna take off my shirt. You can put it on, if... If you want. It'll keep you warm.”

Jeremy felt the tension and intensity of the moment quickly rising, and couldn't help but let out a tiny snort of laughter.

Instantly, he felt Michael's skin get even warmer.

“S-sorry— I’m sorry, just... Okay. Yeah. But... You don't g-gotta be s-so serious about it. I'm really—” He felt his own face heat up. “I’m really, uh... I l-love you, okay? I want this. Even though this is literally a 'g-getting together and m-making out heavily later that day' stereotypical f-fanfiction trope. So d-don't worry.”

Michael laughed and took a deep breath, steeling himself. He wanted this, too, whatever 'this’ was, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. Although the joke did help ease his apprehension.

“...okay.”

He ducked out from under Jeremy’s chin and pulled his sweatshirt, then his shirt, off. Holding his sweatshirt, he met Jeremy's eyes. Both of their faces were red, and Jeremy smiled nervously. Michael spoke.

“D'you want my sweatshirt? You're so cold...”

“Uh— I, uh, no, I’m g-good. You—” He broke off, then continued, more slowly. “You’re... Enough warmth.” He looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn't.

“...and? There's something else.”

He blushed darker and looked down at Michael's chest before resting his head on it and speaking.

“...p-put your h-hands in my shirt... They're warm.”

Michael hesitated for a moment, then slipped his hands under Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy sighed imperceptibly and cuddled closer to him.

They laid there for a few moments.

Without warning, Jeremy raised his head and pushed Michael onto his back. Michael, taken by surprise, had no chance to return the favor or even complain, as Jeremy was currently kissing him on the lips. And it felt _great._ He’d daydreamed about this for more than six years. May as well just let it happen. He could feel Jeremy’s right hand pressing into his ribs, and left thumb hooked into the waist of his jeans. This was sensory overload in the best possible way. He felt his whole body convulse as he fought the impulse to _use_ the fact that he was stronger than the boy currently pinning him down. He felt Jeremy's cool skin, his soft hair, his legs on either side of Michael’s hips, his rough lips, his frantic breath. He smelled the familiar scent of Jeremy's shampoo and deodorant, smelled his breath wreathing around their faces and mixing with his own. He tasted Jeremy’s lips, his mouth, his skin. He heard the deafening, roaring screech of tinnitus, their panting breathing, his own little whines, he saw colors exploding behind his eyes, the darkness overwhelmingandatthesametimelovely,the—

“Sensory overload,” he groaned, and Jeremy broke away immediately. Worried circles of blue stared back at him when he opened his eyes.

 _‘You good?’_ Jeremy mouthed. His hand twitched as the soulmate bond demanded he move closer, but he restrained himself. Michael's wellbeing came first.

 _‘One sec,’_ he replied, also silent. He closed his eyes and caught his breath, trying to reconcile everything that was happening. _Damn. This is really happening. I can't believe... Wow._

“How can I be sure this isn't a dream?” he muttered, rubbing his eyes and staring up at Jeremy.

“T-trust me, it's not,” Jeremy said, snorting. “You ok-kay?”

“Yeah, thanks. Just... Needed a second. Also, thanks for giving me the chance to do _this!”_ He pushed Jeremy off of him and rolled so that it was now _him_ who was straddling _Jeremy._

Jeremy laughed.

“I g-guess I asked for that, d-didn't I.”

“Yup.” He paused. “Can I take your shirt off? You're being sneaky, Heere. Not fair.”

Jeremy blushed again, but nodded, smiling, and let Michael delicately pull the garment off. The basement air was cold against his skin, and he shivered as their eyes met once more. Michael's gaze was concerned, and his warm arms were around Jeremy barely a second later.

“You cold?”

“Not with you there.”

“Good.”

Just as he was leaning down to Jeremy’s neck, his hands on either side of the bony teen’s ribcage, Michael heard his soulmate speak, and paused.

“Micah.”

“Hm?”

“N-no neck hickeys, k-kay? I'm not ready for this to be so... P-public.”

Michael chuckled.

“So, is this going to be more along the lines of ‘secret affair’ than ‘established relationship’?”

“...for now.”

“The group is gonna throw a fit when we tell them.”

“Pfft... Uh... That's a p-problem for future Jeremy.”

Smiling and shaking his head, Michael left a trail of light kisses down Jeremy’s neck. He began to make them more passionate when he reached his partner’s collarbone. The trail became very slow and deliberate as it crossed Jeremy’s chest and led down onto his stomach. It slowed to one kiss every several seconds when it reached his bellybutton.

Jeremy clenched his jaw, balled his fists, and curled up his toes when he felt Michael going below his navel at a _snail’s_ pace. _Dang it, Michael! Don't torture me!_ He was going so slowly that it took Jeremy a full ten seconds to realize when he'd stopped.

“Micah...” he whispered. He felt Michael's breath, hot against his skin, when he replied.

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna drive me _insane_ going so slowly.”

“Oh?” Jeremy could _hear_ the smirk on the little shit’s face. “Soo... Is _this_ better?” He felt his jeans being pushed down slightly, and Michael’s lips went lower than ever.

_“Gosh dang it, Micah.”_

“Shouldn't've complained.” He tried to push himself up, but _dammit,_ Michael was stronger than him, and pinned his arms back down. “Not on my watch, you beautiful nerd, you.”

“Dangit,” he pouted. “I’d say I hate you, but that's so far from the truth.”

“Yeah, I'd never believe you,” Michael laughed.

His grin softened as he met Jeremy's eyes. “How far do you want to take this?”

Jeremy’s laughter faded as the serious question sank in. “I... Dunno. I love you, and I trust you to stop if we need to.”

“...I have an idea.”

Jeremy squinted suspiciously, but didn't resist as Michael leaned down.

“This _might_ feel a bit weird? I've never— Um— Done this before.” He lowered his lips to Jeremy's chest and gently bit down, trying to imitate what they saw Rich and Jake do before school. (Those two could not be stopped. One time, a teacher had even threatened detention when they were making out in the hall, and Rich had just dragged Jake to the ground so they could keep going, horizontally. It was... Kind of inspiring. In a 'fuck the establishment’ kind of way.)

“Wait, wha— Woah. Ohh...” Jeremy gasped slightly at the unfamiliar feeling. After several seconds, Michael broke away. Finishing it off with a light kiss to the spot, he sat back up to appreciate the dark spot left on Jeremy’s chest.

“Sorry. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.”

Jeremy paused.

“Uh... As long as it's not on my neck or anywhere that's publicly visible...” He grinned. “Then it's okay.”

Michael grinned back, wiggling his eyebrows, making Jeremy laugh. Jeremy was _gorgeous_ when he laughed.

“Cool.”

“Hey,” Jeremy said, interrupting Michael as he leaned back down. “My turn.”

“Wait. Just gimme a couple more minutes. You're my soulmate, I wanna... Mark you.”

Jeremy grinned softly and relaxed back, letting Michael kiss him and mark him repeatedly across his upper torso. It felt... Nice. Knowing Michael loved him. Knowing he _wanted_ him. After two years of loving the shorter boy, that was all Jeremy had ever wanted. He tossed the thought around between the small pleasurable pinches, feeling Michael's warm hands holding his sides and his warm breath and his warm lips on his chest. Occasionally he'd lightly brush over a nipple and _damn_ if that didn't draw a straight line south. After about five or six hickeys, Michael sat up.

“Alright, I'm done.”

Jeremy felt his face heat up as he looked down and saw the oddly-shaped marks scattered across his chest, and lifted a hand to it. He could still feel Michael’s warmth there and honestly the idea of being marked like this—even if no one but the guy who gave them would see it—was kinda... Hot.

“Hey, have I m-mentioned how lucky I am that you're my soulmate? Li-like, what are the odds. The wh-whole soulmate effect feels kinda weird but it's s- _so_ worth it.”

Michael made a noise of incredulity.

“Oh my god, I keep worrying about the  stupidest things, like fucking _room temperature,_ but... Us being soulmates was something eighth grade me only dreamed of. This is _incredible._ ” Michael poked him and rolled over on his back, and Jeremy looked up. Smiling through his blush, he moved to straddle Michael.

“Yesss. Gosh, I finally get my turn.”

Michael just smiled back up at him.

“Fuck me up, Miah. I can't say no to you.” Jeremy laughed a little, leaning down to quickly but firmly kiss his boyfriend.

“Hickeys okay with you?”

“Well, if anyone saw a hickey on me, they'd immediately assume it was from you, so if you wanna keep this secret, it would be in your own interest to... Hide them.”

Jeremy raised one eyebrow as his mouth stretched into a wide smirk. He slid his hands down to grip at Michael's legs, squeezing tightly.

“I know where.” Michael's face reddened a little (a lot) as he caught on, looking pleasantly surprised.

_“...oh.”_

Jeremy snorted before taking a more serious tone.

“Is tha— Is-is that okay?

“Yes! Yeah, of course,” Michael exclaimed, enthusiastically nudging Jeremy off his lap and spreading his legs invitingly. The pale teen felt slightly weak at that. By this point, both their faces were bright red. This was new territory, the whole... soulmate-kissy-thing. And though neither of them were regretting it or feeling uncomfortable, they were both very shy. It was a... Next level to their video game of life.

“G-good.” Jeremy smiled shakily as he shifted so his knees were between Michael's legs. He stood there for a moment on his hands and knees, staring at the boy in front of him. The two maintained eye contact as Jeremy lowered himself down and slowly kissed a trail from Michael’s collarbone down to his chest, and then down, down, down, all the way to the button of his jeans. Michael watched with bated breath, propped up on his elbows. Jeremy's heart filled with butterflies as he kissed all over Michael's body, worshipping him, even the parts Michael disliked. He didn't want to think about it but the teasing throughout middle school and most of high school had left its scars on both of them. Jeremy wanted to make Michael feel good— No, amazing. Michael _should_ feel loved, and wanted, and beautiful, and _sexy._ Because he _was_. And it killed Jeremy to know his boyfriend didn't see it.

Apparently he took too long thinking, however, because he jolted when a warm hand ran through his hair.

“Hey, you okay? You don't have to do this if you don't want, I'm fine with—”

“No!” Jeremy yelped, head snapping up. “I was just, like— Th-thinking about how much I love you, and I want— I want you to feel good too.” He blushed sheepishly. An adoring smile settled on Michael's face as he brushed his hand across Jeremy's scalp again.

“I feel awesome. Just being around you is…” He paused for a moment, searching for an appropriate way to say it. “You make me feel like I could take on Christine in an improv challenge and win.”

Jeremy blinked at the sudden image and dropped his head down, laughing softly.

“You're such a dummy. You're lucky you're hot,” he teased.

“Should've known you were only with me for my sweet ass.” Michael played along melodramatically, throwing a hand across his forehead.

“You know it, baby.” Jeremy winked and tugged down Michael's jeans swiftly, who let out a surprised noise at the sudden exposure. The mood rapidly went from playful to sexual as Jeremy tossed the offending garment aside. “I looove your ass.” Michael's eyes were wide as a heavy blush covered his cheeks. He shifted slightly, one leg falling to the side. Jeremy licked his lips hungrily as his eyes darkened a bit, leaning up to kiss Michael's lips chastely. “And I—” He kissed him again. “—love—” Another kiss. “—you.” Yet another kiss.

Despite the intensity of the moment, Michael grinned up at him.

“Right back atcha,” he said sweetly. Jeremy exhaled sharply in a laugh, moving back down. He slowly ran his hands along Michael's thighs, stopping at the knees. After a moment of deliberation Jeremy grabbed under them and smoothly pushed Michael's legs up and out, giving him clearer access to the soft skin between his thighs. Jeremy stared for a moment before leaning in and kissing the area close to his hand, moving up the other teen’s leg.

Michael's heart stopped for a moment and his face burned red when Jeremy did that. _What— Ohhmygod,_ he thought to himself. _Jesus Christ— Did he learn this from porn? I don't think so... This feels amazing holy shit._

Their faces were hot as Jeremy continued pressing soft kisses up the inside of Michael's left thigh, his head getting closer to the Zelda-themed boxers. Michael's eyes were wide and his breath shallow as he watched, gasping sharply when Jeremy gently bit down on the supple skin. Everything he did was gentle, from the way he held Michael's legs apart to the mouth sucking a bruise on his inner thigh. Michael moaned quietly, leaning his head back against the pillows. Jeremy pulled back onto his elbows soon after, leaving the spot cold. He studied the mark with a satisfied look, tracing it with a finger. “Mikey, I— I wanna cover you in these. You'd look so good, babe.” He murmured, cheeks lightly dusted in pink.

Michael stared at Jeremy propped in between his thighs and made an urging motion. Holy shit, if that wasn't the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“W— Get to it, then!” he exclaimed breathlessly. He hooked a foot around his soulmate’s back, pulling him down again. Jeremy nodded (which Michael felt more than saw) and moved his hands up by his head to rub at the soft skin there. He was rougher this time, biting down on the thick thighs and sucking dark purple bruises into them. Michael swore under his breath and subconsciously squeezed his legs around Jeremy's head, preventing him from moving away. Jeremy continued to bite and nip at the tan boy, reddening the skin.

Meanwhile, Michael was on cloud nine.

“Hah... Jere...” His hands snaked down and grabbed at Jeremy's hair tightly, pushing him further down between his legs. Michael could feel Jeremy pawing at him desperately, feel his shoulders keeping Michael's legs propped up as they wrapped in a firm grip around his head.

Once he had Michael completely at his mercy, back arching desperately and legs shaking as he chased _more_ , Jeremy grabbed the underside of Michael's knees again and tugged them apart so he could sit up. He sat there, panting and bright red, staring wide-eyed down at Michael. Said teen was in the same state, one hand fisted in the sheets. They each stared at the other’s scarlet face. Neither could seem to break eye contact. Once they had both caught their breath, Jeremy flopped down next to Michael and twined their fingers together.

“...woah.”

They both laughed a little, making eye contact. The two laid there like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

“I know we were having f-fun but unless we stopped and took a breather there then we would've kept going, and it's not that I don't wan-want to or anything, I just think we should wait a bit. Y’know, for the... Soulmate effect to completely wear off before we go the— The whole way.” Jeremy said as he ran his free hand down Michael's side. Michael shivered at the touch and smiled.

“Jere-Bear, that's okay. I think that's probably for the best. I, um... I _really_ liked that.” He looked away sheepishly, the blush from earlier coming back. “If you had kept going, I don't know whether I would've stayed sane.”

A mischievous look passed over Jeremy's eyes before they narrowed, leaning over with a self-satisfied smirk. His breath was hot against Michael's cheek as he breathed his next words.

“We wouldn't go all the way, but... Do you _want_ me to keep going? Because, personally, I could probably live between your legs forever.” A sharp intake of breath from Michael pierced the room as his dick throbbed and a strong wave of desire washed over him.

“I-I'm not opposed to that but I thought you said you didn't wanna—”

“I was talking about... The full... Thingy. Y’know. The-the... Yeah. But if you wanna... Keep doing what we were doing, I re— I really liked seeing you come undone like that. Only for me.” Jeremy mumbled the last part. Michael still caught it though, since they were lying so close together.

“Mm... Yeah. All yours. We’ve known each other for about thirteen years now anyways, you don't need to impress me.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Jeremy's neck. “Wanna head back down there? Y-you can take-take off my boxers if you want,” he offered, feeling a quiet smile on his lips and the most intense blush he'd ever had, stretching from his neck to his ears to his forehead, at the thought. Their words were quite hushed, mostly because it felt strange to say these things at a normal voice.

“Hell yes.” Jeremy grinned and shifted quickly back to his previous position between Michael's legs. This time, he fiddled with the elastic of Michael's underwear before slowly pulling them down. “Lift your hips, I can't take these off if you're sitting on them.” Michael complied, and the boxers were soon given the same treatment that the jeans had gotten. Jeremy stared. To quote himself, _woah_. Michael was prettiest when he was laughing but having him laid out underneath him, eyes dark with anticipation and legs spread wide waiting for Jeremy to mark him up... That was a close fucking second. Michael cocked his head in concern after three seconds of Jeremy staring at him in speechless appreciation. “Jere? You okay?”

“Yeah I'm gr _eat_ how about you!” he yelped, face flushing red. His voice cracked on 'great’ which was not only completely un-sexy but it made Michael laugh and— Oh _man_.

“I mean, I thought you'd be... There by now, and you staring at me naked is giving me mixed feelings of insecurity and horniness—is that even a word?—but yeah I'm good.” Michael chuckled nervously. Jeremy nodded quickly, pressing Michael's hips down into the couch.

“I've— You don't have anything to be inse-secure about. I'll take care of you.” He pressed his knee against Michael's crotch, savoring the surprised 'o’ shape of his mouth and the small gasp that came from it. “You like that? What else do you like, Mikey?” Michael's face went bright red at the nickname and Jeremy honestly had no fucking idea what he was doing but whatever it was, it seemed to be going well. “Tell me what you want.” He smirked. This was kinda fun, and probably more material for the spank bank than he'd ever be able to use.

“Oh fu— Dammit, Jere— T-touch me! Do the thing, do the thing!” Michael pleaded. His strong legs pulled at Jeremy, who allowed himself to be forced down. He folded his arms on Michael's soft stomach, grinning at him.

“Is this not me touching you?”

“Jeremy do you want to have your head in between my legs or not.”

“Yep, sorry!” He done back down, only to bite his lip and look up for a second. “I, Um— I really l-liked it when your legs clamped aro-round my head, actually, they're just so... Fuck, Micah, your thighs are so fuck-fucking perfect. You know that hashtag, thick thighs save lives? They don't. They bless lives. Your— Your thighs have not only saved me, but blessed me more than Jesus.”

Michael seemed flustered by the out-of-the-blue compliment and then blinked.

“...you're Jewish.”

“Your point?”

“I—” Michael exhaled and raised an eyebrow at Jeremy, an amused smile decorating his face. “Are you ever gonna shut up and get on with it?” Jeremy stuck out his tongue and scooted himself down. Grabbing Michael's thighs roughly this time, he pushed them far apart and leaned closer to the Filipino boy's crotch than before. He bit enthusiastically on the previous marks, treasuring Michael's low moan like it was the last sound he'd ever hear. Jeremy could feel Michael arching into the touch, so he pushed those (wonderful, incredible) thighs apart even further and repeated the process over and over and over until Michael was trembling,laid out against the cushions. His face was turned sideways and shoved into a pillow as he tried to control his noise level. Jeremy hasn't even touched his actual dick, and Michael was already embarrassingly close. Jeremy paused for a moment to look at Michael, biting his lip. Fucking hell. It couldn't be legal for someone to be that beautiful, it was a health hazard. Jeremy pulled Michael's legs onto his shoulders again, pressing down and dragging his teeth over one of the many hickies coating the sensitive skin. As expected, Michael moaned loudly and squeezed his legs together. Tightly. And Jeremy couldn't breathe because those legs were crushing him, and this shouldn't have been as hot as it was but _Jesus fucking Christ_. His hands clenched around Michael's legs, holding him in place as he left more and more scattered love-bites, moving urgently. They were both grabbing at each other because it was so good, so good and everything was just consumed with the other person and _oh shit shit shitshitsHIT—_ Michael reached a hand down and grabbed his dick, letting out a cry as his back arched off the bed. Jeremy pulled back quickly to watch, eyes wide and jaw slack. This was the hottest thing he'd _ever_ seen. He crawled up so he was propped over Michael and blue eyes locked on his face as Michael jacked himself off. Jeremy reached to caress the other's cheek, biting his lower lip. Michael's eyes cracked open, and a small whimper snuck past his lips as he bucked into his hand. “J-Jerebear! Jeremy! Please, please, oh— _Fuck_ I love you— I love you! IloveyouIloveyou—” he pressed into the contact. Jeremy's hips stuttered and he almost wished he had a camera to save the moment. He leaned down and pressed passionate, sloppy kisses to Michael's mouth. They were eagerly returned and they both continued like that for a few minutes, until Michael had had enough. He came with a yell, head thrown back. Jeremy moved back to where he had been before, rubbing gently with his thumb at Michael's inner thigh as Michael worked through his orgasm. The camera turned out to be unnecessary, as the image burned itself into the lanky teen’s retinas permanently. Jeremy would definitely need some alone time later to… relieve himself.

“So good, baby, you're so awesome. I love you too. So much.” Jeremy mumbled, eyes still locked on Michael's face.

They both lay there, Michael staring at the ceiling and Jeremy staring at Michael, at the content blissed-out smile. The atmosphere was comfortable, yet seemed brand new, due to the obvious changes in their relationship. After a moment Michael looked down at Jeremy, who hadn't moved. “That was... Incredible, Miah, but I _really_ want to go wash off my hand and stuff. It feels gross.”

That seemed to snap Jeremy back to reality as he startled.

“Oh— Uh— O-of course!” he stammered, sliding out of the way. As Michael scooted off the bed, he pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy's lips.

“I love you.” He smiled. They'd said it to each other before, even before they realized they were soulmates, but from today onwards it held a deeper meaning now that they both knew what it meant. Those words made Jeremy's heart double its pace, and he lifted a hand up against his boyfriend's cheek as they kissed again.

“I love you too.” He was silent for a moment. “Mostly for your ass.” Jeremy joked, laughing and holding his hands up in defense when Michael threw a pillow at him.

“Fucking asshole!” Michael pouted, no real heat behind his words. Then he paused and reconsidered his words. “Jeremy don't you dare turn that into an innuendo, I swear to all things sacred—”

“I CAN IF YOU WANT, MIKEY!” Jeremy yelled, not caring about the consequences. Loud laughter filled the room, interspersed with sounds of Michael throwing stuffed animals and pillows at Jeremy.

“Goddammit, Miah.” He huffed sulkily. “I'm gonna go wash myself off now, dickhead.”

“Love you too!” Jeremy laughed quietly as Michael left, flopping on his back. He stared happily at the beams across the ceiling. Of all the people that could've been his soulmate, Michael Mell was better than anything he could've dreamed up.

Jeremy was still musing about how lucky he was when Michael walked back into the room, running a hand absentmindedly down across the dark purple and red hickies.

“Jesus _Christ,_ Miah. My legs are gonna _ache_ tomorrow,” he complained, stretching.

“Par for the course,” Jeremy said, standing and stretching alongside his boyfriend. He glanced down at his marked-up chest and blushed again.

Meanwhile, Michael looked down at his legs as he pulled up his boxers. His upper thighs were _covered_ in bruises and bitemarks. He felt his own face heat up as he remembered the fact that his relationship with the love of his life was now intimate. Every detail felt so vivid. He could still feel Jeremy's lips, rough against sensitive skin. He could still hear Jeremy whispering to him. The memory of Jeremy's hand around his own lingered like a glove. There were definitely some things he'd never be able to live without again, he thought as he picked up his jeans.

“Here, put it on.” He tossed his sweatshirt at his newfound lover.

The front door slammed, and the two boys stared at each other, alarmed. Jeremy quickly put on the sweatshirt and Michael grabbed the nearest shirt (Jeremy’s) and hastily pulled it on. He yanked his jeans up and had barely zipped and buttoned them when Amy stuck her head in the door.

Of course, it didn't take much for Amy to realize what was going on. Her son and his best friend/crush, standing in the basement, in each other’s shirts, clothes rumpled, both faces beet-red and staring determinedly in random directions.

“H-hi, Mom,” Michael said, much too loudly.

“Hello, Michael,” she replied, slowly. “Would you please come here for a moment? I want to ask you about something.”

_Shit._

Defeated, he glanced at Jeremy before following her into the stairwell.

“Michael,” she said softly, “be honest with me, _please._ What, exactly, did I just walk in on?”

He hid his burning face in both hands.

“I think you know...”

“Can you indulge my curiosity about what led up to this?”

“Today, at the mall... I... I was flirting with him... And I said something a little, uh... _Forward._ And he said he liked me back. And then that soulmate thing you and Ina told me about happened. And he kissed me! And we walked around the mall for an hour, and it didn't wear off, so we came home to play Mario Kart, and we kept getting distracted by each other, and... Things heated up... Kinda fast.”

Amy sighed amusedly. _I should've known this would happen eventually._

“Alright, hon, I'm going to talk to June about this when she gets home.” She paused, then smiled and hugged her son. “She’s gonna be so mad she didn’t find out first. I'm really happy for you two; you love each other so much, we just knew you were soulmates!”

“Moooom,” Michael groaned, face scarlet.

“One more thing,” she said, smiling again.

“Oh, god. What?”

“You left a hickey on his neck.”

She then opened the door and pushed him back into the basement.

“Hi, Jeremy,” she smiled, waving to the other boy before shutting the door. Michael stumbled forward and flopped down face-first onto the beanbags. He groaned loudly.

“So much for nobody knowing. Now my legs are gonna be sore _and_ my moms know why. Also, I apparently left a hickey on your neck. Sorry. Probably from that first kiss.”

Jeremy flushed pink, touching the spot where Michael’s kiss had lasted a solid twelve seconds.

“Heck.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Jared Kleinman voice* Kinky!


End file.
